Without You
by emma-kayla
Summary: Una batalla dejó una terrible tragedia .Los paladines y el universo entero estuvo expuesto ,y una decisión que definió el destino del universo. Situaciones amorosas entre paladines,quienes se dejaron llevar por ese sentimiento y pusieron al universo entero en peligro.Sin saber que su destino ya forjado no está en sus manos. Kidge / Shidge
1. Lo que siento

Ser el líder no era fácil para él,aún que se le daba de forma nata , mucho menos si tenía sentimientos por la menor .

No había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que entendió aquella sensación extraña,con tan solo verla su corazón palpitaba más fuerte y él supo que la ojimiel le había robado el corazón.

Sabía mirarla en secreto cuando ella estaba en silencio, él entendía que su amor jamás será pasajero .

Pero aún así estaba dispuesto abandonar su felicidad por la de ella ,nada valdría más que su felicidad .

Sólo con ver su sonrisa ,era suficiente para él .Ver como le brillaban sus ojos miel al descubrir nueva tecnología, Shiro lo creía la mejor maravilla del universo .

Ella tan solo era una niña que conquistó su corazón de la forma más pura posible . Jamás fue consciente de lo que provocaba en él , siendo un motivo más por cual la "admiraba" tanto.

Su forma tan peculiar de ser ,lo encantó con el paso del tiempo.Siempre la vió como una hermana menor ,pero luego de conocerla mejor ,supo que jamás fue así.

Sus labios formaban una sonrisa con tan solo verla ,hasta en los días más oscuros,ella sabía sonreír y animarlo.

Siendo solo una chica de quince años que había madurado para salvar el universo, ella sabía ser la misma niña que conoció hace tiempo.

Sus pensamientos sabían volcarse en ella muy a menudo,pero sabe que jamás se sacará a la chica de su mente .

\- ¿Shiro? - La melodiosa voz de la ojimiel resonó en la habitación

\- ¿Si ,Pidge? -intentó sonar lo más natural

-Ya realicé un análisis de los cruceros galras - hablaba mientras verificaba la información con su computadora.- No hay rastros de prisioneros.

\- Entonces podemos proseguir con el plan.

Los paladines se alistaban rápidamente ,no podían perder un minuto más ,el destino del universo estaba en sus manos.

Al fin podían poner fin al líder corrupto del imperio galra,Zarkon.

Un plan simple ,pero bien elaborado .Tomaron todo en cuenta y si la misión salía mal, tenían un plan B y C dependiendo lo sucedido, cortesía de Lance.

El plan principal consistía en entrar al centro de comando , ahí los paladines se dividirán en dos grupos. Dejando a la menor sola , hackeando el sistema principal para desactivar los centinelas y drones presentes en la nave.

Los demás se encargarían de investigar y extraer información de la nave principal .

Pero ellos tuvieron un delator, y la misión no acabo como esperaban.

Cuando el plan comenzó a ejecutarse ,Haggar fue tras la menor siendo la más vulnerable en la nave.

Tan solo era necesario un paladín menos para destruir a Voltron.Ella no sólo era la paladín verde también era un factor importante para cada batalla ,no sólo en físico o con su león , sino en la red, donde ella extraía información constante.

Una paladín menos solo significaba el caos en el universo entero, pero antes de lo previsto, los paladines llegaron a la ubicación de Zarkon .Lo dejaron sumamente herido y escaparon de la nave ,atacando a los pocos cazas que se les acercaban, vengando a su Emperador.

Ellos volvieron al castillo ,felices por su victoria .Celebraban en el camino ,diciendo que el universo estaría en paz una vez más .Pero jamás creyendo que casi costaría una vida...


	2. ¿Pidge?

La batalla con Zarkon fue dura, los dejo heridos ,pero nada de gravedad .

A pesar de que lo hayan sorprendido, él tenía a los druidas de su lado,lo cual fue una desventaja para los paladines.

Sus cuerpos apenas resistían estar de pie ,ya casi todos fuera de su león ,se encaminaron hacia el centro de comando.Pero algo llamó la atención del paladín amarillo.

\- ¿Por qué no hemos sabido nada de Pidge?- Habló Hunk preocupado al notar la ausencia de la menor.

Fue cuando los cuatro paladines intercambiaron miradas, ninguno supo sobre la chica luego de la batalla o durante esta.

Ellos corrieron con el miedo en sus miradas, vacilaban con cada paso ,más estos eran apresurados.No pararon hasta llegar al hangar perteneciente al león verde .

Vieron al león aún encendido,era una buena señal . Esta se agachó para que subieran y pudieran entrar ,dejando ver a la menor aún en la silla.

Ella estaba sentada ,Lance se acercó por detrás y tocándole suavemente el hombro ,susurraba,una y otra vez su nombre . «Pidge»

\- Aún sigo viva Lance -habló ella con notoria dificultad sorprendiendo al cubano

\- Pensamos que te había pasado algo , ¿Por qué no bajaste?- respondió con la preocupación en su voz ,mientras está bajaba de tono dejando estupefactos a los presentes.

Ella retiro su mano que estuvo haciendo presión en el costado derecho de su abdomen y sangre surgió poco a poco ,su mano estaba manchada ,al igual que su traje.Varios rasguños habían ,tanto en ella ,como en su armadura.

Una hemorragia interna había dentro de ella que si no se atendía ,lo más probable era que no sobreviviera.

El paladin negro tomó rápidamente a la chica alzándola y llevándosela de allí ,a paso apresurado ,hasta la sala de curación .Corán ya había sido avisado de la situación actual ,por lo cual tenía la cápsula preparada .

A medida que llegaron a la sala ,Allura ya se encontraba allí. Junto a ella había una pequeña camilla que utilizaría para poder sacarle su traje de paladín

Al poco tiempo solo la malla negra le cubría y con eso era suficiente. Shiro la depósito delicadamente en la vaina, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla,del que nadie fue testigo .

Eso transcurrió hace unas semanas donde no más que el silencio rondaba en el castillo , la desesperación se hacía presente en cada ambiente siendo un motivo por el cual los paladines sufrían por la espera .

Él estaba herido ,no físicamente,sino a través de ella .

Jamás creyó que algo podía pasarle juro que la protegería, como lo hizo con su hermano.

No le era fácil verla en ese estado ,su único sostén era el equipo y el cuarto de la menor.

Entrar ahí siempre le sacaba una sonrisa,pero no significaba nada.Aún asi, le era doloroso no ver la cabellera castaña rondando por la habitación.

Sentía como cuchillas lo atravesaban ,siempre era la misma historia.No haber podido protegerla ,era la peor tortura.

Él recordaba como hace tan sólo unos días ,ellos estaban ahí, platicando lo que vivieron;las batallas ganadas ,las anécdotas hermosas ,los planetas liberados .Viviendo otra vez cada recuerdo

El principio de Voltron los marcó ,no sólo los unió como amigos,sino como una familia .Donde todos eran felices, y él, en el fondo sabe que esos días no se repetirán pronto.

\- Voltron - susurró el mayor cuando vió aquel dibujo hecho por la menor.

Lo arrancó suavemente de la pared y se quedó unos instantes mirándolo .Recordar como ella ,con tan sólo quince años ,había hecho todo por su familia ,y él no pudo protegerla.

Ahora lo único que le quedaba era la esperanza ,la cual se disminuía con el paso del tiempo.


	3. No te vayas

Tres días atrás ,Corán anunció el estado actual de la menor a los demás paladines.

\- Ella esta gravemente herida , tomará un tiempo en recuperarse .

\- ¿Cuánto? - preguntó Shiro

\- Si sumamos... -el de bigote comenzó a sumar con sus dedos dejando sus palabras incompletas.

\- Espero que tus cálculos no sean tan errados está vez - habló Keith, recibiendo miradas de apoyo.

Shiro solo podía pensar en ella.La joven que conoció hace tiempo ,la chica que conquistó su corazón de una forma inconsciente pero bella.

Jamás fueron pocos sus recuerdos con ella ,siempre que él podía iba a la casa de los Holt y bien sabía que terminaría en el techo de la casa junto a la menor de la familia.Porque cuando descubrieron que sus ojos se deleitaban con el brillar de las estrellas ,no pudieron evitar volverlo una costumbre.Pero los ojos del mayor brillaban más cuando veía la estrella que estaba a su lado,la que resplandecía por sí sola ,aquella estrella única tenía un nombre ,Katie Holt.

Con el paso del tiempo su brillar aumentó, al igual que su forma de encantarlo.El ser ella misma ,a él le deleitaba más ,verla como sonreía era una adicción para él.

Pero no poder tenerla a su lado lo mataba lentamente.

Quería despertar y ver aquella dulce sonrisa a su lado,sentir el aroma dulce de su piel,poder verla otra vez como la pequeña niña que solía ser .

Maduro sin saberlo ,y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de los errores de todo el equipo.

Tal vez si lo hubieran pensado antes ,ella no pagaría las consecuencias.Nadie tendría que estar triste ,el castillo no estaría tan silencioso y mucho menos culpándose por su estado.

El de pelo bicolor caminaba hacia la pequeña sala ,donde ahora estaba la chica en una cápsula.

Lo hacía lento ,se tomaba el tiempo en recordarla y saber que la joven que ahora está en aquella vaina ,no es Pidge.

Aún le era difícil , asimilar la situación actual.Pero parte de él era consciente de lo sucedido.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al llegar frente a la puerta que dividía el pasillo de aquella sala.La atravesó con dolor,jamás creyó que le fuera tan doloroso ir a ahí.

Se acercó aquella cápsula donde un cuerpo pequeño se albergaba.Tocó con suavidad la superficie de esta y apoyó su cabeza contra el cristal que los separaba.

\- Lo siento Pidge

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire y él solo dejo que una lágrima rebelde se escapara de sus ojos ,y fue suficiente por ese día.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando escuchó el pitido de la vaina .Su primer pensamiento era que ella saliera,pero un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando escucho el cambio en el pitido, siendo este continuo .

Slav y Corán sabían pasar a menudo por allí ,revisando el estado de la menor cada tanto,y al escuchar aquel pitido que alertó al alteano ,se aproximaron a la sala con velocidad.

Las puertas se abrieron y Shiro dió un respingo ,pero sin apartar la vista de la vaina . Luego sus ojos se fijaron en ambas siluetas que ahora se encontraban en la misma sala.

Movimientos rápidos hacían alrededor de la vaina.Sin perder un minuto ,porque ahora, cada segundo era valioso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó el mayor con un tono de preocupación.

No obtuvo respuesta, la sala quedó en silencio ,haciendo que el pitido sonará más fuerte.Tanto Corán como Slav intercambiaron miradas,no fue una buena señal para Shiro.

Pocas veces llegaban a entenderse ,y cuando lo hacían ,eran en situaciones que tal vez les costaría sus vidas.

El pitido frenó y el corazón del mayor se aceleró ,la vaina se abrió y ella cayó .

Él se aproximó lo más rápido que pudo, ella no llego a tocar el suelo siendo frenada por el brazo robótico de Shiro.

Él estaba feliz, ella estaba bien y podía sentir la suave cabellera marrón sobre su piel.Sus ojos permanecían cerrados ,eso llamó la atención del japonés.

La sacudió con suavidad no respondió y entró en desesperación.

Slav y Corán veían todo desde una de las puntas de la sala.Solo podían reprimir el dolor y el llanto ,no era fácil lo que estaban viendo.

Las orbes miel jamás se dejaron ver otra vez ,la sonrisa nunca se formó , su piel adquirió un tono más pálido y sentía como el calor de su cuerpo se desvanecía con el paso de los minutos.

Shiro no lo soportó y aferró el cuerpo ya sin vida de la menor contra su pecho, mientras susurraba palabra incoherentes, pidiendo que regresara, que no lo abandonara.

Pero ahora lo único que le quedaba, era un cuerpo inerte.


	4. Matt

Los paladines desconfiaban de aquel sujeto ,quien decía ser parte de los rebeldes.

El poco tiempo los apretaba,pero bien sabían que no podían permanecer mucho tiempo en Fayna,debido a que podrían ser descubiertos y correr un grave peligro.

Por más que las flotas galras hayan desaperecido no quitaba el hecho de otras amenanzas inminentes.

Decidieron llevarlo al castillo ,hasta la espera de la confirmación.

El transcurso no fue novedodso ,más allá de que unos ojos que brillaban de forma incondicional al ver aquellas estrellas.

Los leones decendieron ,cada uno en su respectivo hangar.

Keith se encamino ,junto al sujeto, hasta la sala de entrenamientos,allí él esperaría por nuevas ordenes de parte de su líder.

\- Keith -escuchó a lo lejos su nombre, haciendo eco en la sala.

Al girarse ,chocó su mirada con la de los tres paladines ;quienes miraban al de capa negra.

《Ni la guerra nos separara》

Sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza al escuchar aquellas palabras ,tan si centellares de años luz los separaran.

Cayó con brutalidad al suelo ,sorprendiendo a los agarraba la cabeza y ahogaba sus gritos .

Escuchaba sonidos fuertes y solo golpeaba el piso con fuerza.

Lance se le acercó,pero ,ya sin control en su cuerpo, su mano azotó con dureza el rostro cubano .

-L-lo siento -susurró la voz neutra sin dejar de llorar

Su respiración se entrecortaba ,cada segundo le costaba respirar má lágrimas salían por aquellos ojos, como torrentes sin control .El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo ,ya nada podía controlarlo.

Sus gritos llenos de dolor se esparcían en aquel lugar .

《Un amor más puro que el nuestro jamás existirá》

Más palabras resonaron en su cabeza;descontrolando su cuerpo,los murmullos repetían las mismas frases con una voz conocida.

\- ¡Hunk!- alardeó Lance en forma de advertencia.

Corrió hasta donde estaba su amigo ,ya tendido en el suelo, con sangre que manchaba aquel traje de paladín.

Al llegar a él,no pudo más que apoyar la cabeza con suma delicadeza en sus piernas.

\- Vamos amigo ,despierta-susurró en forma de autoconsuelo,dando suaves golpes en el rostro contrario-¿Qué sería de Lance sin su conciencia?

\- Un chico muy travieso -respondió Hunk agitado ,aquel golpe le había sacado el aire y desmayado por la alta altura de la cual descendió.

Shiro estaba sorprendido,aún miraba al sujeto con una expresión indescifrable ,su boca estaba abierta mostrando aún más su sorpresa.

Todo había pasado en una fracción de un descuido habían sido lanzados por el aire,cada uno a extremos lejanos.

El japonés juró escuchar que pedía perdón,como si todo lo sucedido lo hiciera involuntariamente.

Salió corriendo a pasos apresurados,sin rumbo dejaba al caminar ,le dolía su cabeza ,fue cuando un mareo se apoderó de él dejandolo tendido en el frío suelo.

La oscura capa divisó el lider a lo lejos;corrió hacia donde esta estaba junto al resto de los paladines.

-¿Sigue vivo?-alzó la voz Keith recibiendo una mirada confusa de sus amigos-¿Qué?

\- ¿Quién eres? Keith jamás pregunta antes de matar -habló el paladín azul con un tono provocador.

El contrario solo rodó los ojos,no tenían tiempo para sujeto casi los mataba.

No podían dejarlo rondar el castillo con total libertad,era un peligro para ellos y como defensores del universo tendrían que apresarlo hasta ,por lo menos ,obtener mas información sobre él.

\- Vamos ,hay que levantarlo -habló Shiro,siendo Hunk quien se acercó para levantarlo.

-¿Shiro? No respira-anunció elevando su tono de preocupación.

El líder estaba dispuesto a contestar, cuando un fuerte rugido retumbó por toda la habitación.

Miradas confusas había,la puerta de la sala de comando se abrió ,dejando ver a la Princesa Alteana con la misma confusión que ellos.

No se atrevió a preguntar ,el miedo plasmado en sus rostros era notorio.

Ella asintió y corrieron hasta las cápsulas .

Todos entraron menos el mayor de los paladines.

Él se detuvo frente aquella puerta blanca ,que ahora permanecía vago recuerdo de ella cruzó su mente, albergandolo en un profundo dolor.

Lágrimas traviesas zurcaron su rostro ,su brazo robótico golpeo con dureza la clara pared.

Sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo ,un sonido chirrispiante se escuchaba de su boca en forma de balbuceos.

La mirada pérdida hablaba por sí sola,el temblor en su cuerpo no paraba y las constantes incoherencia solo subían de tono.

Pensando cada vez peor ,revolcando sus más horribles memorias en los actuales sucesos.

Se apoyó contra la puerta que ,minutos antes, estaba mirando.

Los pasos resonaron más cerca ,los murmullos se escuchaban con claridad y él solo creyó que era su imaginació vez estaba equivocado.

La puerta detras de él se abrió,dejandolo tendido en el suelo.

Su quejido fue escuchado cuando un pie se posó en su mano,siendo levantado de inmediato.

-Lo siento -susurró Lance haciendo una mueva de confusión.

Decidieron esperar en la sala de curación mientras los paladines le contaba lo sucedido en Fayna.

Al cabo de un tiempo la vaina se abrió dejandolo caer .

Los presentes optaron por dejarlo esposado ,hasta saber más de él.

\- ¿Idaira? -preguntó la princesa alteana al escuchar aquellas preguntas.

\- Así es -afirmo el lider

-¡Sueltenme! -exclamo con furia ,intentando deshacerse de las esposas alteanas

\- No

\- ¡Si no lo hacen yo lo haré por mi cuenta!-Amenazó .

Las palabras eran conocidas para Shiro ,aquella ímpetu al hablar tan decidido y sin era familiar ,fue cuando unió cada punto. Aquel brillo en los ojos por nueva tecnologia ,sus claras decisiones,la forma tan peculiar de hablar.

Todo estaba mas claro para él.

Aquella figura frente a él ,tan delgada y con una cabellera castaña que lo delataba,solo podia ser una persona.

-¿Matt? -entonó con suavidad , al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro del contrario.

\- ¿Quién es Matt? -respondió con impetu

Los paladines miraron a Shiro llenos de confunsión .Tendría que ser una broma ,él había desapercido ,nadie supo de él hace fuerzas rebeldes lo habían dado por muerto hace ya un año.

\- ¿Aún no saben quien soy?-rompió el silencio con su voz neutra.

-¿La princesa idaira?- habló Lance con increludilidad.

-¡No soy una princesa!-suspiró con pesadez ,ya cansado de repetirlo.

Sin que nadie mas hablara bajo su rostro y se deshizo de aquella mascara metá capa negra desaparecio de sus hombros ,dejando a la vista una gran cabellera castaña.

Alzó su rostro chocando su mirada miel con la de ellos.

Se puso de pie ,justo frente a ellos,esperando una reaccion .

Nadie habló y,fue se abalanzaron a ella enterrandola en un fuerte abrazo.

Las lágrimas empaparon aquellos cinco rostros,salieron de la Tierra juntos ,y volverían lo menos eso creían...


End file.
